rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Sandersons Antworten aus dem TorChat
Jeden Monat veranstaltet Tor Books einen TorChat auf Twitter, und verbindet Autoren mit ihren Fans. An diesem Tag saß Brandon Sanderson mit aufgeregten Fans zusammen, um die Ereignisse von A Memory of Light zu diskutieren, den Abschluss von Das Rad der Zeit. Wurde alles enthüllt? Nicht wirklich, aber ein paar offene Fragen wurden gestellt, und Brandon enthüllte, über welchen Rad der Zeit-Charakter wir im kommenden April mehr heraus finden werden. Werft einen Blick auf die Zusammenfassung unten. Oh, und er ist voller Spoiler für A Memory of Light, natürlich. Zuerst die großen Fragen! "River of Souls", die bevorstehende Rad der Zeit-Kurzgeschichte, die in Unfettered veröffentlicht wurde, ist eine Sammlung von Szenen, die die Geschichte von Demandred/Bao der Wyld erläutern, die zu A Memory of Light führt. Es gibt drei Fragen, die Brandon nicht über Das Rad der Zeit beantworten darf: # Wer Nakomi war. # Wie Rand am Ende der Serie die Pfeife entzündete. # Wie Rand und Moridin die Körper tauschten. Nicht einmal Brandon weiß, was mit Rands Pfeife-Entzünden am Ende von A Memory of Light los ist. "Ich fügte es ein, wie RJ mit aufgetragen hat, und weiß nicht mehr darüber, als das Fandom, fürchte ich." Die allerletzte Szene, wo Rand seine Pfeife entzündet und in die Welt hinaus zieht, war die Endszene, die Robert Jordan schrieb, als klar wurde, dass er die Serie nicht selbst beenden würde. Der gesamte Epilog ist von Jordan, ausgenommen ein paar kleine Loial-Einlagen und Perrins Szenen, und wurde geschrieben und nicht diktiert. Es gibt weit mehr Gründe zu glauben, dass Rands Körpertausch am Ende real ist und keine Illusion. Rands Bund mit Min, Elayne und Nynaeve Dies ist ganz offensichtlich ein Fehler, denn Aviendha ist gemeint. Ich habe die Übersetzung allerdings genau so übernommen, wie ich sie auf der tor.com Website gefunden habe (Anm. Übersetzerin Nessaia) übertrug sich mit Rand, als er Moridins Körper in Besitz nahm, wobei Brandon nicht weiß, wie oder warum. Was Nakomi betrifft: "Mit all dem Respekt für globale Mythen/Legenden in RdZ ist es fair, Nakomi als Wandernen Juden/Jenn zu betrachten?" Brandons Antwort: "Das ist eine sehr klare Frage, die mich bisher noch niemand gefragt hat. Ich werde aber nicht mehr dazu sagen." Rands Körper wird definitiv an Ende auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Cadsuane wird die nächste Amyrlin. Rand kennt das Lied nicht und die Kesselflicker würden ohnehin nichts akzeptieren, das er ihnen beibringen würde. Robert Jordan notierte eindeutig, dass die Kesselflicker ihr Lied nicht zum Ende der Serie finden werden, und dass das Ogier-Lied des Wachsens nicht das Lied der Kesselflicker ist. Das Lied ist "ein viel tieferes und philosophischeres Konzept, möglicherweise unerreichbar." Andere Leckerbissen Die Eidesrute wird immer noch von den Aes Sedai benutzt, als ihre Organisation ins Vierte Zeitalter übergeht. Die männlichen Machtlenker benutzen sie nicht und sollten nicht als Aes Sedai angesehen werden, wie es in Jordans Notizen heißt, doch es wird eines Tages wieder beide Geschlechter vereinende Aes Sedai geben. Die Letzte Schlacht dauerte "Wochen, die sich zu Monaten erstreckten" für die Welt, aber nur Stunden für Rand. Im Shayol Ghul ließ Rand absichtlich Elan/Moridins dritten Ehrennamen aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden weg. Dies wurde in Jordans Notizen eindeutig festgelegt, doch es unterliegt der Eigeninterpretation, ob Rand Moridin beleidigen wollte, oder ob er nur freundschaftlich war. Über das Wissen, wer Asmodean tötete: "Lustig, aber auch nervig, da ich es niemandem sagen konnte." Es gab keine stichhaltigen Notizen darüber, eine neue Serie zu schreiben, deren Fokus in Seanchan liegt, und Brandon hat das Gefühl, so eine Serie zu schreiben würde RJs Vermächtnis ausschlachten. Brandon hätte drei weitere Bücher schreiben können über alles, das im letzten Buch geschah. Ein Teil von ihm wünscht sich auch, dass es im letzten Buch mehr Zeit mit Fain gegeben hätte. Die Tode, die Brandon am härtesten trafen? "Egwene. Und danach Bela. Ich versprach, dass sie leben würde, aber Harriet entschied, dass es Betrug wäre, sie am Leben zu halten." Einige Dinge, wie die Charaktere, die Demandred tötet, sollten plötzlich sein, um das Gefühl eines plötzlichen Verlusts zu übermitteln, und dass weil die Dinge im Krieg oft so sind. Als Antwort auf "Was wäre passiert, hätte Elayne nicht Birgitte gebunden, bedenkt man, wie Birgittes Tod in AMoL ablief?" Brandon: "Ich glaube, sie wäre trotzdem gekommen, als das Horn geblasen wurde." Dobraine schaffte es lebend aus der Letzten Schlacht und war auf dem Feld von Merrilor, als Rand und Egwene sich trafen. Jordan hatte keine weiteren Anmerkungen zu Dobraine. Soweit wie Brandon weiß, wird die geplante Enzyklopädie Informationen enthalten, die es nicht in A Memory of Light schaffen werden. Moiraine und Nynaeve kannten einen Teil von Rands Plan, was Callandor betrifft, bevor sie am Shayol Ghul ankamen. Das Rad der Zeit ist KEIN Teil von Brandons größerem miteinander verbundenen Universum von Büchern, aber es steht euch frei, euch vorzustellen, "dass die meisten Möglichkeiten für Welten Spiegelwelten vom RdZ sind..." Perrin war am einfachsten zu schreiben, und Mat am schwersten, gefolgt von Aviendha und Tuon. Jordan war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass Elayne vor der Konferenz auf dem Feld von Merrilor und der Letzten Schlacht über Cairhien regiert. Nicht alles, das Min vorausgesehen hat, sollte in der Serie wichtig sein, laut Jordans Notizen. Jordan spielte absichtlich Elemente, Weissagungen und Prophezeiungen in der Serie aus, von denen er wusste, dass sie unwichtig sein würden. Verins Enthüllung als Schwarze Ajah war die schockierendste Enthüllung, die Brandon erfuhr, als er Jordans Notizen über die Serie durchging. Darüber, ob Elaynes Kinder Helden des Horns werden könnten. "Es könnte passieren." Brandon wollte eine Szene mit der Wiedervereinigung von Rand, Perrin und Mat haben, konnte sie aber logistisch nicht einfügen. Jordan hatte nicht vor, die Leser die Diskussion zwischen Rand und Alivia sehen zu lassen, betreffend wie sie "ihm helfen würde zu sterben". Für Jordan bedeutete RAFO RAFO = read and find out. Also "Lesen und selbst herausfinden" nicht immer, dass er den Lesern eine Antwort geben würde. Eher wollte er, dass die Leser sich selbst Gedanken darüber machen. Über die hinter den Kulissen stattfindende Konversation zwischen Tuon und Falkenflügel: "Es war interessant, so viel sage ich euch." Alles in den Prophezeiungen des Schattens passierte tatsächlich. Demandred übernahm die Kontrolle über viele Fraktionen von Shara, aber bei weitem nicht alle. Jordan hinterließ einige Notizen darüber, wie Callandor ursprünglich geschaffen wurde. Lans Abschnitt gegen Ende von A Memory of Light ist die Szene aus diesem Buch, die Brandon am meisten bewegt. In Towers of Midnight ist es Perrins schmieden seines Hammers. Alle Risse von der Nutzung von Baalsfeuer sind noch immer in der Welt vorhanden, werden sich aber schließlich selbst heilen. Zusätzlich dazu wurde Egwenes anti-Baalsfeuer Gewebe von jemandem beobachtet. Setalle Anan überlebte die Letzte Schlacht. Taim wurde von den Verlorenen rekrutiert, also wurde er zum Schattenfreund, nachdem die Verlorenen aus dem Stollen befreit wurden. Beinahe alle großen Tode in A Memory of Light wurden von Jordan geplant, allerdings war bei einigen die Entscheidung offen gelassen worden. Der Gebrochene Wolf war Perrins Geistiger Führer. Rands dritte Frage an die Aelfinn beinhaltete, wie Rand den Dunklen König töten sollte. Mehr Details darüber werden höchstwahrscheinlich in die Enzyklopädie aufgenommen. Moiraines prophezeites Schicksal während der Letzten Schlacht war es, Egwene und Rand davon abzuhalten, getrennt in die Letzte Schlacht zu gehen und nicht zusammen. Es gibt eine tiefere Bedeutung für die "Rest eines Rests"-Aiel Prophezeiung, doch ihre Bedeutung ist eher philosophisch als irgend etwas anderes und bezieht sich, zum Teil, auf ihre sich ändernde Bestimmung. Was sieht Brandon, wenn er sich Rand in fünf Jahren von jetzt an vorstellt? "Ich sehe ihn glücklich." Kategorie:Brandon Sanderson Kategorie:Blog Kategorie:A Memory of Light (Buch) Kategorie:Das Gedächtnis des Lichts (Buch)